Space technology has been applied to solve many of man's problems; however one of the most basic space technologies (the high velocity of space craft in the vacuum of space) has not been applied generally. The orbital velocities in the vacuum of space, which space craft maintain without substantial energy, can be applied to earth transportation. While space craft travel nearly 20,000 miles per hour, transportation systems on earth are typically designed for travel from nearly 50 to 500 miles per hour. To travel at speeds close to those of space craft near the Earth's surface, near space conditions have to be created for the vehicles. The near vacuum of space can be created by using long tubular segments between ports or stations and seals which will allow the vehicle to travel from the normal atmosphere into a vacuum highway and return to the normal atmosphere at the journey's end without significant restrictions. The technology exists for vehicles which travel at high speeds in the vacuum of space. That technology only needs to be adapted for travel in a vacuum highway.
Creation of a transportation system with near orbital speeds has the potential to improve commerce and communication among peoples of the earth. The vacuum highway also provides a containment for pollution released from internal propulsion sources. Exhaust gases and liquids can be treated prior to release to the environment.